LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter six
Chapter six of LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story The group were heading back to the valley now that Draco had gotten the necessary ingredients for his so-called fire-breath (and proving to his friends who were skeptic that he wasn't lying), the only problem was that he was still having trouble spewing any fire (the best he got was more embers), "maybe you should take a break from the fire-spitting dude" Ruby recommended, "sorry it is just that my mother never got to teach me it, so I'll have to figure it out myself" Draco states, "okay but you may get sore throat if you keep practicing" Petrie advised. For much of the trek they didn't bump into any other life-form except a group of Desmatosuchus (nicknamed "leaf-eating belly-dragger) passing by and were almost at the corridor that lead into the valley when a familiar feathered-dinosaur from the air came heading in their direction, "guys guys" it called and upon looking recognize it as Guido (except for Doc), landing clumsily in front of them, "does he always land like that?" Paula asks, "well usually" Littlefoot answers, after Guido got up and brushed himself he looked up and saw some new faces, "who's this?" Doc asks since this was the first time he and Guido meet, "oh Doc Draco and Paula, meet Guido the Microraptor, he can glide in the air almost like a flyer but isn't exactly a true flying-animal" Ducky introduces, "hey" Guido waved, "hi I'm Paula, I'm a Smilodon also known as "Hairy fast biter"" Paula introduces, "those are some wicked teeth" Guido comments staring at her saber-teeth and feeling slightly intimidated, though Paula only blushed, "oh and this big bruiser here is Doc, you might have heard of him as the Lone Dinosaur, and the fact that he has that scar over his face" Cera acknowledged, "a little" Guido admitted "guilty as charged" Doc praised, "I'm Draco, I'm a Megadracosaurus or flamebreath" Draco introduces, "well that's good to know, I just saw some kind of flyer that looks just like you" Guido admitted, earning surprise, "there's a another!?" Cera exclaimed, "yeah that was why I came looking for guys, oh and that it fallowed a herd of longnecks to the valley" Guido reveals, "herd of longnecks?" Chomper asks, "yeah, just about all of them were Apatosaurus like Littlefoot, though there was also a Brachiosaurus and Antarctosaurus with them, both male and adolescent" Guido informs, "wait a minute that sounds like Shorty and Rhett, which means my dad and Ali are here, gotta go" Littlefoot deciphered and bolted to the valley, with everyone else fallowing. In the valley Bron and the Old One made it in but all were alarmed to see another Megadracosaurus fly overhead above the Thundering-Falls waterfall and unleashing some fire into the air (unknowingly proving to the skeptics of the valley like Topps that flamebreaths can indeed spitfire). When Littlefoot and his group arrive he immediately began calling for his grandparents, "grandma, grandpa" he shouted though he eventually found, "oh Littlefoot you're back" Grandma-L notes and Bron immediately came over, Shorty Ali and even Rhett fallowed, "ah my boy, my you sure have grown" Bron compliments, then sees his friends including Paula Draco and Doc, "hello what have we here?" he asks, "oh forgive me I almost forgot, this here is Paula, she's a Smilodon that Chomper took in" Littlefoot introduces, "hello" Paula greeted shyly, "great more sharpteeth that can speak our language" Rhett comments, earning some agreement with Shorty until Ali whipped them both in the butts, "don't be rude" she advised, before turning to see Doc greeting Bron, "so you're the so called Lone Dinosaur huh?" Bron humors, "you could say that, though your son often praises me about it" Doc jokes, "I thought the Lone Dinosaur was just a myth" Shorty gasps, Ali and Rhett clearly just as shocked, "oh and I'm Draco, a flamebreath" Draco introduces, he was a little jealous that Littlefoot still had a father but didn't say anything about it, however it did attract Ali's attention, "wait a second, aren't you another one of that?" she asks pointing to the other dragon in the distance still spewing fire, "you see I told you that they're was another" Guido said, "yes though that one clearly has some sinister intentions, unlike your friend here" the Old-one noted, Draco took a look at the fire and seems to know what was about, "that's a signal-flare, us flamebreaths will spew fire to mark our territory and warn off other flamebreaths" he deduced, "well than what should we do about it, they are meat-eaters after all" Mama flyer suggested, "well the only way you can send him away is by fighting them over the territory" Draco explains, "you're kidding me" Tria gasps, "I wish I was" Draco admitted and was planning to fly over and face the newcomer only to be stopped by Ruby, "whoa whoa whoa you're not seriously gonna tackle it are you?" she begged, "I don't have a choice, I'm the only one who can beat him" Draco urged, "I don't know I'm kinda agreeing with Ruby on this, you're clearly not cut out for it yet" Cera notes, "maybe but none of you all will stand a chance whatsoever" Draco argued, "I'll fight him, I mean how hard could it be?" Topps offers, "uh even if you were able beat it, how would you protect yourself from being burned alive?" Ducky reminded, "point taken, didn't think of that" Topps expressed and for once his confidence diminished, "see that's proving my point" Draco remarks, "even if you're right, there's still your own fire-breathing that you haven't gotten the hang of yet, how are you gonna defeat him without it?" Mr. Thicknose notes, "I'll think of something" Draco replied, "that not really helping" Petrie said, Spike grunted in agreement, "look if we allow it to stay it'll just take residence here permanently and sooner or later will want to eat one of you, I already lost my own mother to a predator, and I have no intentions of letting another do the same thing to the rest of my loved-ones, that is why I have to face him" Draco stated firmly and flew off to answer the other dragon's call before anyone else could say something, "his mother died?" Bron asked, unable to stop thinking about that, "you might to sit down for this one dad" Littlefoot said as he and everyone else watch Draco fly to fight the other dragon, which was now just moments away for the most ultimate battle the Great Valley had ever seen. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanfictions